


LA High

by NinthDoctor



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chloe is a nerd, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Lucifer is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthDoctor/pseuds/NinthDoctor
Summary: Lucifer has a crush on Chloe without realizing it. Chloe is in denial about her feelings towards Lucifer. Their friends conspire to get them together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer isn't the devil, and nobody really questions his name. I may continue this story later. It depends on how much I procrastinate.

Chloe Decker stopped and huffed in frustration and irritation at the scene playing out in front of her. Her abrupt halt caused her friend, Ella Lopez, to stumble to a halt right next to her.

“What’s the matter?” 

“I seriously think he does this to deliberately annoy me,” Chloe fumed.

Ella looked over to the scene that Chloe was glaring at and then looked back at Chloe questionably after finding nothing particularly wrong with what she saw. Chloe just gritted her teeth angrily while the bane of her existence, Lucifer Morningstar, casually leaned against her locker while flirting with a group of girls as if he owned the place. He was constantly bothering her and following her around as a way to get Chloe to sleep with him after finding out that she was not affected by his “charms” and was probably one of the few girls or boys who he had not managed to have sex with.

Ella just rolled her eyes at her friend and then set off towards her own locker. She called back to Chloe, “Well, I actually have to actually get to class. I’ll see ya later yea?” before continuing on her way without waiting for a response. 

Chloe growled in annoyance at the scene, before checking her watch to check the time. It was her free period, so she didn’t have any classes until after lunch, but she had some homework and she wanted to get it done in the library and she couldn’t risk having to give up one of the study rooms. Chloe sighed, deciding that is was best just to get the exchange over and done with, instead of trying to wait Lucifer out. She marched over to them and cleared her throat loudly to get his attention. His eyes seemed to light up like stars when he turned around and saw that it was her. He had a look of mischief about him that didn’t hold a bit of surprise or guilt, telling her that he knew he was somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be. She could tell by his eyes alone that he knew exactly what he was doing and how it was affecting her, which made her even more frustrated. 

“Detective!! What a lovely surprise. Fancy seeing you here.”

“It bet it is, considering it is my locker that you are oh so casually leaning against. And I told you to stop calling me that, I am not a detective.”

He smirked at her in amusement and she grit her teeth to prevent her from saying anything she would regret. He had started using that nickname a couple weeks ago, after Linda had mentioned to him offhandedly that Chloe wanted to become a police officer like her father. He had then decided to start calling her ‘Detective’ whenever he saw her in and outside of school. She glared pointedly at the group of girls that were still surrounding them and they took that as their cue to leave. They did so slowly and reluctantly, as if they couldn’t bare the thought of being separated from Lucifer.

“What did you do that for? I was having a lovely conversation with these darling women, and you have to go and scare them off.”

“Maybe you should have had you ‘talk’ somewhere else that isn’t my locker and you wouldn’t have to worry about me scaring them off.”

“Is someone jealous?” He smirked at her and let his eyes travel up and down her body in a suggestive manner. Surprisingly it didn’t make her feel uncomfortable in a way that suggested that he might try and get what he wanted even if she said no. She never got that feeling from him like so many other guys she had come across, it was like she automatically knew that he would not do anything without her explicit consent. She hated how that look made her feel though. It was like a whole ton of butterflies flying around in her stomach and she had to hide the shiver of arousal that wanted to climb its way up her back. He would never let her live it down if he thought she was even remotely affected by him in that way.

“Ugh, as if. I wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot pole. Who knows where you have been.”

“Unfortunately for you I don’t kiss and tell.” 

“We should all be so grateful. It’s a small miracle that the rest of us don’t have to subjected to your tales of conquest.”

Lucifer just glared at her, seemingly put out from her not rising to the bait. He seemed frustrated from her constant rejections of his not so subtle come-ons. 

“Well, classes are going to start soon, so why don’t you hurry along and go do whatever it is you do when the rest of us are in class.”  
With that remark she bumped him aside to get her books from her locker and went on her way. She left a very confused and frustrated devil in her wake. If she had bothered to look back she would have noticed him staring after he with a look of intense  
intrigue, like she was a puzzle he had to solve. 

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Lucifer Morningstar, for what seemed to be the first time in his life, was at a loss on how to get one simple girl to like him. He had always been somewhat of a bad boy, hopping from one good lay to the next. Sometimes sticking with the same person for a few weeks, but eventually he would get bored and move on to the next person. He had been fine with it because he loves sex and was never interested in a long-term relationship. There always seemed to be an endless amount of people willing to have sex with him.

Then everything seemed to go to hell when he was assigned Chloe Decker as a lab partner in chemistry junior year. It was like a light bulb had gone off in his head and Lucifer knew that he just had to have her. The only problem was that she turned out to be immune to his charms and the only girl to turn him down. Chloe was not at all interested in having sex with him and he didn’t understand why that was and why it hurt. Later, after brooding about it for days, his best friend Frank Lawrence explained to him that he had a crush on Chloe and was interested in her for more than just sex. Lucifer thought Frank was crazy, but had to concede that he might have a point after he got distracted by Chloe walking down the hallway while talking with her friends. 

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Frank Lawrence was from a very religious family, which is why a lot of people found it so surprising that he would be best friends with a kid who called themselves Lucifer Morningstar. What people didn’t realize was that they were such good friends was because they had known each other since childhood and had basically grown up together. Lucifer’s family, the Canaan’s, are also very religious which meant that their families spent a lot of time together outside of church. Frank had never really gotten along with the rest of the family, they always acted like they were above it all, which might have been why he and Lucifer had gotten along so well since his attitude towards people was very different from his family’s. This was also before he decided to start going by Lucifer instead of Samael.

He remembered when Lucifer had decided to change his name just before freshman year. It was right before he had the devil show up on his doorstep with a bag of clothes saying that his father had finally kicked him out. Frank’s parents did have a few reservations about the name, but they had known the boy since he was a little boy and they knew they wouldn’t be able to refuse his plea for help. That was how Frank came to be bunk mates with his best friend, a teenage boy who managed to get good grades while simultaneously appearing like he couldn’t care less. He also remembers when he found out that Lucifer had gone and somehow had changed his home address and name in the school database without anyone finding out, a miracle in itself that he had never figured out. 

He is walking down the hallway to class when he stopped and saw Lucifer and Chloe arguing in front of her locker. He noticed the group of girls who were slowly moving away from the pair and knew exactly what had happened. Ever since senior year had started, he had been trying his hardest to get Chloe to at least acknowledge him, much less talk to him. It worked, sort of, but Frank didn’t really think that Lucifer was going about it the right way. When he noticed Chloe walk away in a huff, he walked up behind his friend who watching her walk away wearing an expression that could only be described as longing.

“You certainly know how to get under her skin that’s for sure. Though I don’t think it’s in a way that you want.”

Lucifer looked over at him with a raised eyebrow before turning back with a slight chuckle. “I have come to realize that. The problem is that I don’t know what else to do, since my usual ways of getting girls does not apply to her.”

“I think maybe it’s time that we talk to someone who has a better understanding of Chloe and just women in general.

Lucifer sighed.

“You know that Linda can help with your problem. She wants practice being a therapist and her being both yours and Chloe’s friend gives her a unique perspective.”

“I know. It’s just… sometimes…. I wonder why I even bother. You know I am no good with…. relationships.”

“I know, but I can also see that she means something more to you and that you are willing to at least try. And I hope you know that I will be there for you every step of the way.”

“Yea I do.”

Lucifer seemed to contemplate something for a moment before shaking his head and went off to get his books out of his locker. He straightened his jacket and checked his hair before taking a large breath, like he was centering himself or preparing for battle. He looked over at Frank before heading off again.

“C’mon Padre Punchy, we have to get to Calculus before class starts or Mrs. Calcutta is gonna be pissed.”

“Nah, you can get away with anything with her. You’re practically a teacher’s pet”

Lucifer gasped dramatically and clutched his chest as if he had been stabbed in the heart and Frank just rolled his eyes as the two walked down the hallway to class together.

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Lucifer managed to talk to Linda the next day at lunch. Since she is friends with both him and Chloe she liked to split up her time between the two of them. Because Chloe and her friends sat separately from Lucifer and his friends, Linda usually sat with her when they had lunch at the same time as them. He actually really liked having Linda as a friend, especially after he got over her dumping him. It wasn’t that it hurt or anything, or was more of the fact that in every relationship he had been in nobody had ever ended it, he was the one to put a stop to things. She and Mazikeen were already at their lunch table talking when he and Frank got there, which was awesome because it meant he didn’t have to wait for her for him to get his questions answered. Mazikeen ‘Maze’ Smith was an old friend of his who understood and knew a lot about his family life. His friendship with her was probably one of the many reasons that he had been treated poorly by his family and eventually kicked out. Her friendship with Linda was a total surprise and one of the main reasons they had stayed friends.

“So, Linda I have some questions about the female mind that you might be able to answer.”

“This ‘female mind’ wouldn’t happen to be in the body of the one beautiful blonde you just so happen to have a crush on, does it?”

Lucifer glared at her. “The detective has nothing to do with this.”

Maze smirked while popping a french-fry in her mouth. “Ya see there? That right there was a dead giveaway. She never mentioned Decker’s name, you automatically thought that is who we were talkin’ about.”

That was a very big Freudian slip there,” Linda agreed. “You basically just admitted that you have a crush on Chloe without meaning to.”

Lucifer frowned at the two women in confusion and frustration. He thinks that it might be a good idea to hide Linda’s psychology books for the foreseeable future and that her and Maze’s friendship could only cause him grief for his ego and pride. On the other hand, though he couldn’t disagree with them on this. He is not totally sure what this feeling is, but he knows that he does care about Chloe Decker. Inwardly sighing, He decided to ignore how troublesome his friends could be for the moment, put away his pride and get the embarrassment and humiliation over with.

“Be that as it may, I do require your advice on the matter. I need your help on getting her to, at the very least, like me. What do you suggest I do?”

“Well, for starters I think you should try and get to know her better. Find an interest that the two of you have in common and build on that. If you truly want to have a serious relationship with her, the first step would to become her friend. That way you can show her that you are capable committing yourself to a relationship. 

“Still not sure why you would bother,” grumbled Maze, who was promptly kicked by Linda under the table. Maze glared at her, while Lucifer ignored them both in favor of contemplating Linda’s advice. It certainly couldn’t hurt to try, especially since everything else he had tried didn’t seem to work. 

“Alright. Do you have any suggestions? I hope you know that it would be a terrible idea for to just go up to her and start asking her questions.”

“Chloe, Ella and I are all going to the library tomorrow night for some study time. Why don’t you and Frank join us? You guys share some classes, so it will give you the perfect opportunity to get to know her a little bit better.”

“While that does sound dreadfully boring,” Lucifer glared over at Frank who had just elbowed him in the side, “I don’t have any plans tomorrow night and I need to study for a few tests that I have coming up anyway. So what do you say Maze, you in?”

“No way in hell would I ever consider going to the library to study. Ugh. You losers have fun. I, for one, have a life and plans that don’t involve books.”

“Alright. Well, Frank and I will meet you guys out front after school ends and we can all head over together.”

Linda smiled with him in agreement and continued to eat her lunch. She wasn’t planning on letting Chloe know ahead of time, in case she decided to back out for any reason. She secretly hoped that her plan would work, because she was tired of the two unknowingly pining after each other and being all around oblivious to their own feelings. She knew that Chloe had feelings for Lucifer, he wouldn’t be able to get under skin some much if she didn’t, and she just wanted to her friends to be happy. If that meant she had to intervene somehow and that their relationship would start off slow, so be it. 

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Chloe is not at all happy with Linda at the moment. One moment Ella and she were waiting outside the school for her, and the next they see her walking towards them with Lucifer and his friend in tow. This was not at all how she saw her day going this morning and she wasn’t sure who to be more upset with, Lucifer or Linda. When the three of them got close enough, Chloe went over and  
dragged Linda far enough away from the guys, where the three of them could have hushed conversation about the matter. 

“What is he doing here,” Chloe hissed.

“I can explain,” rushed Linda.

“Well you better.”

“I’m sorry for not telling you, but I was worried you would try to back out if you knew.”

“That’s still no reason to at least mention it to me. I have a right to know.”

“I know.”

“Why did you invite them in the first place? The library isn’t really known for its social atmosphere.”

“I figured it would be a way I could hang out with all of my friends together without someone eventually feeling left out. “

“Ya know, I kinda think the one is really cute,” Ella whispered.

“Frank?” Linda asked.

“Not helping guys. I don’t want them coming with us.”

“C’mon Chloe, don’t be that way.”

“But I already said they could come, and they are my friends too,” argued Linda.

“Ya know what, fine they can come, but you are taking the blame if Lucifer causes any trouble.”

“That’s ma girl.” 

Linda just smiled at her and looked grateful and somewhat relieved that Chloe had eventually conceded to letting the boys stay, before heading back over to the boys to let them know they were ready to head off. As they fell into line, with Lucifer and Linda at the front talking quietly with each other and Ella flirting with Frank in the middle, she began to wonder what Linda was planning, especially since this wasn’t the first time she tried to get either Chloe and Lucifer to spend time together. Linda may deny it, but she knew that the girl was always trying to find her a date and had currently come to some strange conclusion that Lucifer should be that person. 

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

When they got to the library, Lucifer’s suspicion of his friends grew the longer they were there. The study room they picked had a table in the middle big enough to sit four people, along with an extra table off in the corner that was only big enough for one person and whatever study materials they had with them. The moment they stepped into the room Linda made a beeline to the corner table while Frank and Ella sat down opposite him, leaving the seat next to him empty. When Chloe entered the room, she stopped and stared at the empty chair, and then she glared suspiciously at Linda before sighing and sitting down. He was confused by this sequence of events, but decided to ignore it in favor of trying to figure out his math homework. 

They had been there for about an hour when Lucifer came across a math problem that he was having a lot of trouble solving. It involved a series of equations that he had had trouble with before and still didn’t really understand. He looked around the room before his eyes fell on Chloe, who was reading a physics textbook. He knew she would be able to help him with the problem, but was a little nervous about asking her. 

“Hey,” he whispered, bumping her shoulder to get his attention. “I’m having trouble with my math homework, would you mind helping me out.”

She looked at him for a moment, assessing him, before replying.

“Sure, what’s the trouble.”

“I need to use these equations to solve the problem, but I can’t quite figure out how they work.”

“Well, here’s what your missing in the one equation.” 

She then went and showed him what he had been missing and how the equations worked together. She ended up helping him with the rest of his homework, pointing out things he could fix and giving him a little push when he got stuck. Afterwards, they ended up going through her physics book and working on some problems together as practice. If they had bothered to look up from their study session, they would have noticed their friends giving each other looks and staring at the duo in what could only be described as triumph. Later, Chloe realized that maybe Lucifer wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
